


tease

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, WayV - Freeform, Xiaoyang, kiss, nct - Freeform, yangjun, yangxiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: yangyang is having trouble focusing because of xiaojun’s “crop top”





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s been awhile! this was meant to be posted a long time ago!

tease

comeback. wayv were finally filming their comeback after so long and yangyang was excited. the fact that he was going to be riding in a race car made him all the more ecstatic. however, despite being in the midst of filming scenes he was continuously bombarded with 1 thought. xiaojun. more specifically, what he was wearing during their group scene in the parking lot. there wasn’t anything too wrong with it....scratch that, there was everything wrong with it. xiaojun was wearing a baggy, loose, long-sleeve top that exposed his navel with the slightest upward movement. yangyang couldn’t help but be fixated on it each time he spared a glance at his peripheral. additionally, he was certain xiaojun caught on to this & was purposely doing everything in his power to show it off now. yangyang didn’t know if it was because the other boy felt like he had the upper hand for a change, or it was because he just liked messing with him. either way yangyang was losing it on the inside. he had seen & even felt his boyfriends abdomen plenty of times before yet flashes of it in an unofficial crop top had his pulse racing. said boy was currently talking with kun while facing away from him & “stretching” at the same time. yangyang watched from afar as he raised both arms above his head, leaning to each side, exposing his flawless back. as xiaojun was twisting to stretch he made direct eye contact with yangyang then smirked, & winked....winked twice. “so that’s how you wanna play it” yangyang mumbled under his breath, eyes blazing. for the rest of the filming he ignored his boyfriends attempts at riling him up & could sense the slight annoyed confusion from the latter. once they finished up he began walking towards the elevators of the lot to where the restrooms were knowing exactly who was following him judging by the footsteps he heard. yangyang waited in the dim lighting of the bathroom for the door to open, he’d bared through enough. his senses heightened once he heard creaking. “hey-“ xiaojun was cut off & made a noise of surprise as he was swiftly yanked by his hand & into a bathroom stall. yangyang pressed him up against the door, burying his face in the boy’s neck. after a couple seconds of silent panting xiaojun finally spoke “so I guess you’re not mad at me?” he sighed feeling the other boy nosing his neck. “mad. yes. at you? no” yangyang growled out before he slipped his hands underneath xiaojun’s shirt & gripped him firmly by his slim waist. “when did you become such a tease?” added yangyang as he felt xiaojun shudder. “since now, it’s fun to see you all bothered” he playfully replied, voice wavering. “yea, right” snorted yangyang, pulled back so that they were eye to eye before he decided that he didn’t want to tease xiaojun back as revenge after all once he saw his lidded anticipating eyes. instead he closed the gap between them & slotted their lips together in an extremely intense kiss. making out like this wasn’t new to them, but doing it outside the comfort of their dorm room was. xiaojun had one hand wrapped around yangyangs neck, stroking his messy hair & the other holding his face. yangyang used his tight grip under xiaojun’s shirt, tugging on the warm skin to pull him even closer leaving no space between their bodies. it was messy, it was exhilarating, it was hot. that’s the most accurate word that both boys felt described their predicament. the dim lighting of the bathroom as well as the confined space only increased their desire. they’d just began rutting against each other when they heard the door squeak. both boys broke apart with an audible sound of their lips separating, “yangyang? xiaojun? are you guys in here?” they heard hendery’s voice call out. neither of them knew how long they’d been in the bathroom & realized that the others might’ve been looking for them. the door to the bathroom closed soon after when there wasn’t a response. “we should go” xiaojun croaked out, “yeah” gulped yangyang with a rasp or his own, “yeah....” but he quickly regained his composure “but don’t think this is over, as soon as we reach our hotel it’s on” he smirked despite his flushed cheeks. xiaojun knew his own probably looked the same & smiled softly, contrasting with their atmosphere, “I would hope not” he winked before following his boyfriend out of the bathroom to meet up with the others.


End file.
